Invincible
by JNC96
Summary: Named after the Michael Jackson album of the same name.  A bi-racial German soldier is sent to the Avatar universe on accident, and meets our favorite Fire Nation princess, and they grow to like each other.
1. Hallo!

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, it is owned by it's respective owners. All I own are the characters and people I make up myself.

* * *

Terms to know:

Schwarzen- German for black

* * *

Rhythmic footsteps filled the quiet room. The footsteps resembled the sound of boots hitting concrete, then metal. The footsteps would occasionally fall out of rhythm, and then pick up again, from behind a window, scientists watched, a giant swastika banner on the wall behind them. A soldier, more specifically, a lieutenant, entered a big, metal chamber. He slowly turned to face the scientists. A scientist spoke trough a microphone, his voice grainy and slightly joyous.

"Count yourself lucky, any other schwarzen such as yourself would have been sent to a camp. You, however, will help the building of the greater German Reich!"

The lieutenant sighed and looked at the scientist in boredom, and in slight disgust, what could be so special about this compared to being in a camp to be gassed. The scientist could not see the lieutenant's face due to the low light, so he was not able to notice the lieutenant's boredom and disinterest.

"Activating DMT Z-A, counting down, dies..."

The lieutenant's face didn't change. He had often wondered what was going to happen to him at this akward Nazi science facility.

"Neun"

The soldiers here roughed him up a lot, and, to make matters worse, he could never make contact with his family, the few people in Germany to treat him fairly.

"Acht"

He was told to arm up, and also supply up. He was given an MP40, with a few extra magazines, and a KAR98k, also with some extra rounds, accompanied with a copy of his service papers, some food and water, and some German propaganda.

"Sieben… Sechs"

This mission was stupid; he wasn't even briefed before the mission. If only his mother and father had known what they were doing when they decided to stay in Germany.

"Fünf...Vier...Drei"

His mother was a native German, and his father was African, practically the second lowest form of human to the Nazis, next to the Jews, who he pitied very much.

"Zwei"

Why was he, a 14 year old, even enlisted in the Wehrmcaht, 14? And yet, he survived to become a lieutenant. He perferred death.

Nothing to regret… nothing to regret

"Firing DMT."

Wait, what? He was in a weapons chamber? This was worse than being gassed! This wasn-

Blue lightning filled the chamber, the Lieutenant felt himself being lifted, and watched as time spiraled by, he saw the Swastika on the Reichstag fall, the Nuclear bomb, Soviet military marches, a Dinosaur, and some strange man with a white glove dancing on stage, moving backwards, but looking like he was going forwards. What sense is that? He saw the same man, only white, doing the same thing. Even more awkward. A white light filled the vision of the Lieutenant, then, everything went dark.

Princess Azula stormed from the meeting room. What a fool she had been, she disregarded an enemy formation, and made herself look like an idiot. The war going on outside the palace walls was plenty of her business; her father trusted her greatly. She had just turned 14! How could a 14 year old be in charge of any military operation? It didn't matter, she was I charge, and her father never changed his mind. She opened a door to a small room, and quickly slammed it. In front of her was a desk, her planning room. She looked on the desk, a pen, and a map with recent formations was lying in front of her.

'Oh great, another assignment.'

She sat down and over-viewed the maps; a small resistance of Water benders was building up along a narrow pass to the South Pole, the only quick route to the Southern water tribe, which her brother , the prince, and heir to the throne, was heading. She didn't care about him, but the amount of damage the water benders could cause. She slammed her fist on the desk in anger, and watched as a pen flew from a small cup into the air in almost slow motion. She snatched it, and laid it down on the desk.

She slowly began to write notes on the paper, then began to go into detail about the dimensions of the ships necessary to fit through the path, able to swiftly, yet safely, travel through the pass. A quick swing around the passes could provide useful, but the ships would need a lot of fuel to travel anywhere near half-way. Azula was aggravated, she looked around the room, and found nothing of inspiration, the room was small, and only the desk and a lamp were present in the room, a small window was blocked by a tree, with a good 20 feet between it and the ground.

"Damn my wretched life."

Great, now she was talking to herself, what next, start up a conversation? She wasn't going to leave the room until this problem was solved, the deadline was in a week, and the idiots in control of the operation weren't competent enough to make a smart plan. The sound of nothing filled the air, and a small ringing noise caused the princess to shake her head in annoyance, as if to clear her ears. Her head tilted up, and turned as she heard the sound of erratic footsteps hit the wooden walkway outside the room, she got up, and walked to the doorway, and opened the door. A boy, about her age, dressed in some strange gray uniform, was standing in front of her, he looked shaken, he looked at her, and stuck his right arm out in the air, startling her.

"Heil Hitler!"

She looked at him in shock, as if some awkward creature was staring at her.

"What?"


	2. Who Is It?

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, it is owned by it's respective owners. All I own are the characters and people I make up myself.  


* * *

Previously on Avatar:

A boy, about her age, dressed in some strange gray uniform, was standing in front of her, he looked shaken, he looked at her, and stuck his right arm out in the air, startling her.

"Heil Hitler!"

She looked at him in shock, as if some awkward creature was staring at her.

"What?"

* * *

"Who are you?" Azula asked, with a confused and slightly angry look.

The lieutenant stared at her; she was a younger girl, probably about his age. She had a weary look on her face, as if she hadn't seen sleep in a long time. He then took a look at her clothes, some strange, red outfit, which looked as if it was based on an ancient Chinese design. He was taking too long to answer, or did she even ask a question?

"I'll ask you this once, and no more. Who are you, and why are you here?" She nearly shouted. She then placed two fingers in his face, a small ball of fire swirling around the tips of her fingers. The lieutenant was shocked. He quickly put his arm down, and kneeled as he went to check is backpack for his service papers. Once he found them, he quickly handed them to her. Azula snatched them, put her arm down, and proceeded to look them over. There was a long pause before either of them spoke.

"This is interesting… You belong to this "Wehrmacht" and serve under a professor, Adolf Berliner? And, you were sent to a facility in Berlin for testing on something called a DMT?"

The lieutenant nodded. He cleared his throat, and at first failed to speak.

"Yes ma'am, I was, however, I am not certain what a DMT is."

Azula wasn't impressed with his lack of knowledge, she always found soldiers to be stupid.

"I see, and your paper says your name is Joshua Hans Richtofen? Why such an awkward name as compared to the other squad mates and superiors you were enlisted to?"

Joshua once again failed to speak initially; this world seemed so different compared to his own.

"Yes ma'am, my mother's family was originally from Germany, the country in which Berlin is located, where my mother was born, and then they moved to America , and she met my father, a man from Africa, which is why I am darker than most Germans, for my father's skin tone was-"

Azula cut him off.

"I know about skin tones and mixtures, but why an awkward name?"

Joshua was beginning to get aggravated, but he decided that when people here can shoot fire out of their fingers, it's best not to bother them.

"My mother gave birth to me in America, August 29th, 1930 and gave me an American name, however, she was planning to move back to Germany right after Adolf Hitler came to power and she gave me a German middle name, and she never adopted my father's surname, Sujaa. So, around 1931, my mother moved to Germany with my father, and he left once he heard about what was going on with the Jews."

Azula was intrigued by this young man's story, but she quickly snapped to attention when she heard footsteps from around the corner where the lieutenant had appeared. It was getting dark, and the guards were more than likely on duty. She pulled the soldier into her planning room, and then motioned at him to continue.

"As I was saying, Adolf Hitler, the tyrannical dictator of Germany whom I hate, hated the Jews more than anybody, and planned to remove them, one way or another, and resorted to violence, this was back when I was younger. My father left, and told me when I get older; I could change my middle name to Sujaa. My mother agreed, and I did, however, the idiots at the Reich chancellery, never got the document, and I was forced to join the military at 14, due to us losing the war with America and Hitler was losing self –security. He was losing precious soldiers, and made everybody fight. I was one of the few African-German soldiers in the Wehrmacht, and they deemed us too low in social status to even be seen on a battlefront, so they put me in a research facility. I, along with other African-Germans, were sent to work with the scientist on the DMT, we were his Guinea Pigs. He treated us terribly, beating us for every wrong thing done…"

'That's a good way to keep soldiers in check' Azula thought. She realized she didn't hear a few sentences.

"… I was rummaging through some papers, and I read that a DMT was apparently a chamber that could transport matter almost instantly. However, a side effect was that you could be sent anywhere, and every squad-mate I knew that was sent in, never came out. I always felt more and more ill as I knew my day was coming, and I could never contact my mother, or my father, who was fighting the desert war under Erwin Rommel, one of Germany's finest generals. So I was sent to the DMT, and I miraculously was sent here after seeing jumps in time, like, I saw an African-American man with a white glove dancing like he was moving forward, but was actually moving backwards, I then saw the same man, only white. I then ended up here, and I am talking to someone who I don't know."

Azula was more than interested in this boy already, she wanted to know more. As she opened her mouth, Joshua made the first request.

"Now I ask you, who are you, and why can you create finger fires?"

Azula smirked as she swirled flame around her, lighting the room blue and causing the lieutenant's field cap to go flying. She then set the fire out and lighted the now burnt out lamp. Her head hung low, she raised it so only one eye was in view, to intimidate the lieutenant.

"My name is Azula, and I am the princess of the Fire Nation. And I can bend fire because my people have known how for generations. Other types of benders exist, bending Water and Earth. There used to be Air benders, but they were wiped out long ago. Not every member of the Fire Nation can bend; some are just merchants and other worthless people. Fire benders are soldiers. Now do you fear me, knowing I have the power to burn you alive?"

There was a long pause. The lieutenant pulled out his MP40 and raised it. Azula didn't move, and carefully studied the object in his hand. She lifted it away from him.

"Why do you point such toys at a fire bender like me, you know I'll kill you."

The lieutenant swiftly snatched the MP40 and fired it right next to the princess's ear, the loud bang and flash stunned both of them. Azula stumbled, and then corrected herself. She turned and looked in shock at the hole in the wall that was right next to where her head was.

"What was that?" She asked, nearly frightened. However, she quickly gained her composure.

"The Maschinenpistole 1940, or also known as the MP40, is a sub-machine used in close quarters by German storm troopers and infantry, good to medium and long range, it can destroy any opponent. You would have died. It fires a pistol round, at the speed of a machine gun, which means a tiny projectile, or a few tiny projectiles, enter your body at breakneck speed, and hit your vitals, and then kill you."

Azula looked in shock at the tiny grey instrument. It was so small, yet it was so deadly, what sense could that make. She watched as the lieutenant re-loaded, and shook himself after the recoil from the MP40 being fired one-handed. He bowed to her. This stunned both him and the princess.

"Princess Azula, it has been a pleasure meeting you, but I must be off, but first I must ask." He pulled a map from his pack.

"Can you show me where I am on this map?"

Azula looked at the map, it was of his world, which looked completely different, and she laughed.

"You honestly don't think this is the world you're in now, do you? Here, this is a map of my world."

The map was completely different; Joshua gasped in disbelief and looked at Azula as she changed from a mocking laughter to a menacing laugh.

"And you weren't leaving anyway; I need you and your little instrument to help me win a war." Azula cornered the German and quickly kicked him into a wall, knocking him out from the force of the impact.

* * *

This chapter I liked, and even though it was made in a short time, it was more developed then the intro chapter, please review, and I should update soon.


	3. Monster

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, it is owned by its respective owners, I only own the Lieutenant, and this story.

* * *

Awakened by a splash of water, Lieutenant Joshua Hans Richtofen awoke from his terrible slumber. He had a hard time remembering everything within the past few hours, but everything came back to him when he saw the girl, the girl who could shoot fire from her fingers. She was surrounded by, Orange? Wait, no, not orange necessarily, orange flames. The room was big, and in the center of the orange mass was a big black throne, and in the throne was a man, probably Azula's father, no, it was Azula's father. He looked middle aged, no sign of stress or dismay, but he was cold inside, just from his gaze, he only wanted total annihilation of everything that was not his.

'Just like Hitler.' He thought in his head. Everything Azula said would fade in and out, along with his vision.

"You see father…This boy…Secret to total Fire Nation…"

The rest was hard to understand. He tried to move from his position, but a chain wrapped around his wrists and ankles prevented him from moving. The taste of copper filled his mouth. Some awkward things were now going on. The man rose from his seat and slowly made his way to the Lieutenant. Listening to the sound of Azula's twisted voice through his pounding heart, all he could hear was "Fire Lord."

'So this is the man in charge?' He thought as the man was now right in front of him, staring down.

"So" The man started. "You are the boy from this Germany place, the boy with the weapon?" He didn't show emotion when he spoke to the Lieutenant.

'I'm going to spit on you, your twisted daughter, and your twisted kingdom.'

He thought in one big hurry while nodding to Fire Lord Ozai's question.

"And you are the one who fired the weapon at my daughter? The only child in my life important to me?"

Joshua had to respond, the tone didn't change in Ozai's voice, but he knew where this was going.

"But in self defense, she was threatening to burn me ali-"

A smack across the face hit the Lieutenant. Ozai was furious, but not for attacking Azula.

" You didn't answer my question boy. It was simple, yes, or no."

"Do you know why I struck you?" Ozai asked, a low hiss emerging from his voice.

"Yes, I attacked your daughter, who threatened me, and now you want my weapons, want me to dismantle them, help you build them, and give you the secret to ultimate power. I know how dictators rule, you are no different from the last man I served under, check my pack, and you'll see tons of pictures of him."

Ozai was shocked that this soldier was _almost _correct. So, he decided to reward him.

"Yes, you are 90 percent right, I honestly don't care for Azula" he whispered in the Lieutenant's ear. The Lieutenant wasn't shocked. Even Hitler didn't really care for Eva Braun. Ozai looked at Azula and pointed at the door. Azula bowed and was making her way to the door when she was stopped mid-step. Ozai's voice was very, convincing.

"Would you kindly wait outside until I call you back in?"

Azula turned to face Ozai, afraid of being scolded. She bowed again.

"Yes father."

Ozai nodded and watched his daughter leave. Then, he proceeded to yell.

"You really have no idea what I am capable of, do you? You dare to give me your disgusting attitude? You are lucky you are even alive, if you didn't have what I wanted, I would kill you!" He was pacing back and forth, his face still hidden from view.

'Like Azula?' Joshua asked, but only in silence, wanting the answer, but didn't want to push the Fire Lord. He seemed way too serious.

"I need you, and your toys, because I have a war going on outside, and I need you to help our offensive!" Ozai said loudly, his back to the lieutenant.

"But what about a defensive?" Joshua asked, seemingly interested. He made Ozai quiet for a minute. Ozai turned.

"You really think the Fire Nation can be defeated? Really now? We are on the verge of winning a hundred year war! We can't be stopped now!"

Ozai had a finger pointed up. He sounded just like Der Führer. But a hundred year war? Even Hitler couldn't fight that.

"The idiot I ruled under sounded just like you. Do you know that? An undying, blind faith in Das Vaterland, the fatherland. He only fought a 6 year war, but that's beside the point, the point is, you need defenses, and I've been fighting a defensive fight, and it will happen, believe me, I watched a whole German Reich fall to nothing but scraps."Joshua said, blood from his mouth landing on the warm, hard floor.

Ozai was silent again, the crackling of flames, and the sound of his own heartbeat, made Joshua feel lonely again, like he was before he was called for the DMT. All alone in what was like a prison cell, wearing a uniform that represented nothing to anybody but the fat racist fascists. But he was digressing. Ozai was beginning to speak, and he didn't want to miss anything he said.

"I am deciding what to do with you right now, but, it's getting late, and I have a lot of planning to do. The rooms once used for ambassadors are now filled with war related things I can't have you touch with your filthy hands, and I can't put you in prison, too many papers. I'll just have to put you with Azula for the night, a kind of "sleepover" if you will." Joshua looked in disbelief. _Why Azula? Why not the floor?_

Ozai turned his back to the German lieutenant, smirking to himself as he ordered a servant to get Azula for him.

* * *

Azula stood outside gripping a bar and leaning close to it, running a hand through her smooth hair. She didn't mean to bust his lip. She had simply miscalculated, no she **NEVER** miscalculated. She simply hadn't had the right timing, right? That would suffice, wouldn't it? No, she needed to be punished, and her father was never around to do so. That would be perfect for her fail-

"Princess Azula, your father wants you now." A servant said, her voice high pitched and sweet sounding. Azula turned and nodded, almost touching the servant as she made her way through the giant doors, for almost no reason. _It's getting hot in here, almost too hot_ she thought as sweat began to form on her forehead. She bowed to her father before even speaking.

"Father, you wanted to see me?" She asked with a bland tone.

Ozai turned to face her. "Yes, our "guest" needs a place to sleep tonight, and I don't have a room available, or a prison cell, so, he'll be sleeping with you."

Azula was shocked, but did not object, she simply nodded and proceeded over to the lieutenant, who looked as if he was about to pass out from the heat. She told him to get up. And he presented her the shackles, which she melted off. She carefully made the melted pile evaporate, as to not leave a mess, and guided the lieutenant out of the room.

"Don't think of anything funny." Azula hissed through her teeth after leading the Lieutenant out.

"Trust me, I don't have anything planned, you're not my type anyway." Joshua said. Chuckling as they moved down the walkway.

* * *

Well, things are certainly "Heating up" around here, so I guess we'll end here, and I'll update probably around this weekend. Please review.


	4. Dreaming

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, it belongs to its respective owners. I only own the lieutenant.

* * *

Terms to know:

Auf Wiedersehen- Goodbye

Previously On Avatar:

"I am deciding what to do with you right now, but, it's getting late, and I have a lot of planning to do. The rooms once used for ambassadors are now filled with war related things I can't have you touch with your filthy hands, and I can't put you in prison, too many papers. I'll just have to put you with Azula for the night, a kind of "sleepover" if you will." Joshua looked in disbelief. _Why Azula? Why not the floor?_ "Don't think of anything funny." Azula hissed through her teeth after leading the Lieutenant out. "Trust me, I don't have anything planned, you're not my type anyway." Joshua said. Chuckling as they walked down the walkway.

* * *

Azula's room was gigantic, and they were only looking at a small portion of it, the bed, which took up half the area. The servant holding the door for the lieutenant and the princess couldn't resist giggling at the lieutenant's look of awe, while Azula had little to no expression on her face. As soon as Azula and Joshua entered the room, 5 servants lined around the princess, asking her questions in one big jumble. After about 5 seconds of this, Azula raised her hand, and they all became silent. She used her raised hand while they were quiet, and undid her hair, and for a split second, Azula seemed, content. This expression changed however, from content to a sudden anger. She looked at the lieutenant.

"Leave the room, I have to change." She said angrily.

Joshua wasted no time, he snapped his heels, making a satisfying *click* before leaving the room, nodding to the servant at the door on his way out. Turning around to watch the big doors close, Joshua smashed into something big and metal, and fell to the ground. Looking up, he saw a Fire Nation guard, who simply made a brief chuckle before walking away. Joshua got up, dusted himself of, and cursed the guard before continuing to walk, finding himself in front of a giant set of stairs. Giant pillars stood tall, supporting a large roof. Joshua leaned against a pillar. Closing his eyes, for a moment, it was peace, and then the black was filled with grey, grey from smoke, and they sky. The smell of sea salts and blood, and the roar of Machine Guns and waves, and the yelling of both German and American soldiers filled his ears. He had forgotten one thing when he was talking to Azula.

"The Americans." He whispered.

Sniping from behind a small rock, Joshua was but a private, serving under a racist sergeant. In the few days of battle he saw, he was traumatized by the yells and screams of soldiers.

"Take the hill! Go, go, go!

"Amerikanische truppen, auf der linke seite!" (American troops, on the left side!)

"Momma, momma!" This soldier was holding his intestines.

After witnessing these atrocities, the sergeant sent him out of battle, and he was sent to the facility. He feared for his mother, his father, his homeland. This invasion was going to be a success no doubt, and the Americans would more than likely make it near Berlin, with the Russians being getting there first even more likely, he was really afraid of what they would do to his mother. He was lucky not to be on the Eastern Front. He tried his hardest, and the racist had sent him away when they were in need, if onl-

"Princess Azula wants you in now." The door servant said, her voice sounded young, yet tired, and it was so distant from the sounds of MG42's firing away. He turned to face the servant, and nodded. As he entered the door, he stopped about a few feet from the bed. Where was Azula? He looked around before noticing a dark figure behind some sort of curtain. Azula emerged from the curtain. She looked… different without her makeup, her hair was also very long, and she wore a sleeping robe.

"So, what do we do now?" Joshua said, slightly afraid he might say something stupid.

"Well, you get undressed, and then we go to bed, do anything else after we go to bed, and I will castrate you by fire." Azula said, snapping her fingers, causing a flame to erupt from the friction. Jshua gulped hard.

"Well then, good thing you're not my type." Joshua said, nervously removing his boots and field camp. He paused before his last boot was removed.

"Where's my pack?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, the guards confiscated it, but they did give me your Officer's uniform, and I must say it is very nice." Azula said, pointing to the uniform hanging on the wall. Joshua gave a sigh of relief, and the made his way to the bed, quickly lying down in the bed. Azula was almost as fast, but she had an awkward walk to her. She didn't have it earlier, and she covered it up very well. She entered the bed, and was getting ready to go to bed when a question erupted from the lieutenant.

"How did you read my service papers? " The lieutenant asked. Azula groaned in annoyance. "It's common sense, something you lack. Your name was very clearly stated, and I can't even read your language!" Joshua made a brief "Ah" sound, and then made a suggestion.

"I could teach you German, it's as easy as eins, zwei, drei!" he suggested cheerily, before covering himself up.

"Oh goody."

Azula said under her breath before covering herself up, as she slid the blanket up her thighs, she did so slowly, almost wincing in pain as it traveled up, and she rushed after she had it up to her stomach. Joshua ignored it, while Azula bit her lip, and looked nervously at the lieutenant, while keeping her head tilted away. She quickly turned her back to the lieutenant, and went to sleep, getting up only to extinguish the lights. Joshua simply laid his head on the pillow, and closed his eyes.

* * *

There was a boy with some arrow tattoos, staring at him in fear while an MP40 was aimed at him. The room was a cave filled with green crystals. Some soldiers with hats and an odd circle figure on their vests were standing in the room, along with some soldiers who had Joshua's uniform.

"Please, listen! I am the Avatar, I'm here because Azula is trying to destroy the world, you are on the wrong side, please listen, you don't have to do this! She's using you!"

Joshua turned his head toward Azula while keeping the MP40 aimed at the boy. Azula shrugged, she was busy battling some girl in blue, shooting water with her fingertips. Joshua looked back at the boy.

"Der flammenführer would never do such a thing, you are mistaken, auf wiedersehen!" The sound of bullets being fired filled a black darkness. Then, the sound of a familiar Austrian filled the black.

"Vor uns liegt Deutschland, in uns marschiert Deutschland und hinter uns, kommt Deutschland!" (Before Us lies Germany, inside us marches Germany, and behind us comes Germany!)

Cheering grew louder and louder, a swastika flag replaced the black, flying high over the Reichstag. Then Joshua himself was standing over a balcony, watching men march down the streets of Berlin, Azula standing next to him. What awkward crossover was going on here? This was a dream, but he couldn't awake from it. What was this telling him, and what is a Avatar? But only darkness answered his questions. And like a good friend, a relaxing rest came to him.

* * *

I honestly hate that ending, but, I really couldn't figure out a good way to end this chapter. Otherwise, I like this chapter. I won't give you guys a due date, because I really was pushing this one, so just keep your eyes open!


	5. Dangerous

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, it belongs to its respective owners. I only own the lieutenant.

Previously On Avatar:

There was a boy with some arrow tattoos, staring at him in fear while an MP40 was aimed at him. The room was a cave filled with green crystals. Some soldiers with hats and an odd circle figure on their vests were standing in the room, along with some soldiers who had Joshua's uniform. "Please, listen! I am the Avatar, I'm here because Azula is trying to destroy the world, you are on the wrong side, please listen, you don't have to do this! She's using you!" Joshua turned his head toward Azula while keeping the MP40 aimed at the boy. Azula shrugged, she was busy battling some girl in blue, shooting water with her fingertips. Joshua looked back at the boy. "Der flammenführer would never do such a thing, you are mistaken, auf wiedersehen!"

The sound of bullets being fired filled a black darkness.

* * *

Joshua woke up early, the sun was barely in the sky, and Azula was still asleep. Quietly climbing out of the bed, Joshua proceeded to his hanging officer's uniform. He quickly got out of his combat clothing, and got his black jackboots and grey uniform, throwing the combat clothing by his combat boots. Quickly placing his uniform on, he realized he had a tough decision to make.

Officers hat? Or field hat?

It wasn't really important. He grabbed his officer's hat, and his black leather gloves, which were in his pockets. The smell of the leather was as if he had just killed the cow himself. Checking his pins and medals, he noticed the swastika pin just under his chest pocket. He would never find another one again, but he hated the swastika under the Nazis. He wanted to rip it off, but if he was to look presentable to the public, or whoever he was going to be talking to, he knew there would be no leisure time today with something as important as the MP40 and KAR98k.

'And the blueprints for the MG42 and Panzer!'

Smacking himself in the forehead, Joshua realized that those were important as well, and would probably be torn up or destroyed. Walking over to a mirror by the bed, he looked…evil, a despicable human being. And he felt like one. Leaning against the table the mirror was on, he rubbed his hands under the desk, he then heard a click, and watched a drawer come popping out. Some herbs, and a group of small, pill looking things.

'What could these be doing here' Joshua thought. He looked over at Azula, who tossed and turned under the cover. He looked at the herbs and pills again.

'Anti-depressants, sleeping pills maybe. Poor girl, this war has been taking its toll on her.' Azula popped up from the cover, and was looking up at the ceiling. Joshua quickly hid the herbs and pills, and watched as Azula's eyes snapped open as soon as the drawer clicked into place. Joshua turned to face an angry Azula.

"What are you doing up so early, and what are you doing at my table?" The fire princess asked, not drowsy at all.

Joshua turned his back to Azula and checked his eyes, and turned to face Azula.

"I got up early, and I got dressed, also, I had to make sure that look good. I suggest you do the same."

He sat down on the bed next to her. He smiled, to her disgust. She wasn't attracted to him. She wasn't attracted to anybody; she simply used men for their knowledge. He would probably be the next one.

"What is an Avatar?" He asked.

Azula looked at him in shock.

"How do you know what an Avatar is?"

Joshua was prepared to blow her mind.

"I had a dream last night, there was a boy with arrow tattoos, and he said he was "The Avatar" and that you were using me for your own gain. It seemed almost too real. So, what is "The Avatar?"

Azula took a deep breath; his dream could very well be reality.

"The Avatar is a bender who is able to use bend all four elements, and the can also contact the next world, while being in ours. He, or she, is a threat to our victory, which is why my brother was dispatched to find him, and also because he was disgraced by our father and is the only way to get his honor, but, the Avatar hasn't been seen in a hundred years, so my idiot brother should never get his honor back. Now let me get dressed, I want to be ready before the war meeting today."

_A war meeting? I'm dressed for a war meeting? I need my pack, the book is there!_

Joshua had a look of disdain. He got up from the bed and took a look out of one of the windows. The sun was nearly completely visible. He checked his watch.

"9:00 AM, we probably don't have much time do we?"

Azula looked surprised by his statement, what was he talking about?

"9:00 AM? What is that?"

Joshua looked at Azula like she was dumb, but then he remembered this wasn't Germany, and he wasn't home.

"The sun is up, it is morning. The sun comes up around 6:00 AM here, according to my watch, AM begins at midnight, and continues to mid-day, which is then PM, it continues from mid-day to mid-night, the cycle is known as a day. In my world 365 days equals a year. From now on, I will be referring to time here according to my system."

Azula didn't care either way, she needed to get ready. She called out for her servants, who quickly appeared. She looked at the Lieutenant, and motioned her hand at the door; Joshua could take a hint, and snapped his heels together as he rushed outside. Now he was once again under the pillars stare. He leaned against the same pillar as before, and closed his eyes. He saw a man, a black man, in Washington D.C., Joshua could tell because of a book he read in grade school about the United States history.

"I have a dream that one day, down in Alabama, with its vicious racists, with its governor having his lips dripping with the words of interposition and nullification; one day right there in Alabama, little black boys and black girls will be able to join hands with little white boys and white girls as sisters and brothers. I have a dream today."

This man was inspirational, he was a man that Hitler would never be, he wanted equality for all, but why was he seeing this? Was it an after effect of the DMT? It probably was. But he liked the thought, it was real to him. However, the rest of the man's speech was stamped out by the sound of some 3,000 jackboots against pavement, German soldiers, marching down the streets of Berlin, he remembered seeing Hitler, right arm raised, saluting these soldiers for what? Desecrating innocent lives? Killing mercilessly for a Greater German Reich? Oh how he wanted to raise his rifle and blast a hole in his god-damned head, his blood splattered all over the pavement. Oh how he wanted his blood all over his han-

A hand touched Joshua's shoulder; he quickly turned to see Azula, giving him a cynical, fake smile.

"You're coming with me to the war meeting, you're going to demonstrate the abilities of your weapons, and some strategies for our naval and land operations, do this, and you get your pack back, understand?"

She wasn't smiling anymore, Joshua nodded, and then the smile came back.

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

The war room was gigantic. A large table stood in the middle, 8 generals all sat around the table, fire lord Ozai himself was there, hidden behind a curtain. He could probably see him, but Joshua couldn't see back. The generals all bowed to Azula, whereas Joshua gave both Azula and Ozai a Heil salute. The generals were all intrigued. The generals all attempted to greet the lieutenant, but he simply strode over to the board and stared at it, his back to the generals. A general got up, he sounded old, with a stupid tone to his voice.

"I have to say, you have a nice uniform young man. Now let us get down to business, what were your country's strategies?"

Joshua wiped some dust off the board, and inspected it on the finger of his glove. He put his hands behind his back, and the room was silent for a good 15 seconds. Joshua spoke, he didn't clear his throat, so his voice sounded raspy, he meant to do that.

"How long have you been fighting for?"

The generals all looked at the one standing. He was quick to answer.

"100 years. Why?"

Joshua stayed facing the board.

"Where have you been fighting from, primarily?"

The generals all leaned forward in their seats, Azula, however, looked indifferent as she watched them all look like idiots.

Another general stood up.

"I am admiral Chang, and we have primarily been fighting from the water. "

Joshua sighed. He wasn't getting much from them. These were answers that a fifth grader would use.

"Ok, now what do you think needs to change?"

The first general spoke.

"Uhh, our ships weaponry?"

Joshua groaned. He turned around and slammed his fist on the table.

"Nein! Do you not see the bigger picture? What will happen when your ships are too far away, then what?"

None of the generals spoke, they had hardly ever met a battle that couldn't be fought from water, and when they did, they met a crushing defeat.

Joshua eased off the table, he looked at Ozai and Azula with a long stare, and he then adjusted his hat.

"I need my pack, there is something very important in there vital to the enlightenment of this dull crowd."

Ozai didn't say anything; he just waved his hand at a guard, who went to retrieve the pack. All the generals began to converse amongst themselves. Joshua went back to staring at the map. Azula's hand once again grabbed his shoulder.

"You're doing great. You have them wrapped around your fingers."

Joshua didn't respond, he simply put his head down, examining his jackboots.

"What's the matter? Trust me when I say this, you don't want to mess up. I'm being serious, if you mess up here, and these idiots take every word you say, our whole military operation crumbles, and so does your chance of living."

Joshua didn't care. He was tired, alone, and lost. He missed the rush of sprinting from a trench to a mound of dirt, MG bullets close behind him, just to get an open shot at one soldier.

The guard was back, he handed the pack to Joshua, who gave him a brief thank you, and began looking through his pack. Azula went to sit down, the MP and KAR were gone, obviously, but his propaganda and service papers were still there, along with the book. A black book, similar in size to a bible, the cover void of any words, just black leather. The pages were worn from being inside the pack during his few days of combat. Joshua flipped the book open, and the title was clear.

"Combat strategies of the Third Reich and the German empire, 1914-1918, 1939-1944" he looked down a few inches on the page, the author was none other than Erwin Rommel. Joshua was glad, someone who probably felt the same problem as he. But he was digressing. He flipped around the book until he found what he was looking for.

"Gentlemen, the secret to your land based victories, the Blitzkrieg."

The generals all perked up in their seats, easing in to listen.

They wouldn't be able to read it, it was in German, but he could read it to them in English.

"In the early war years, the idea of the Blitzkrieg helped the Reich conquer neighboring France and push back Britain. This form of combat involved bombing an area with artillery for hours, sometimes days, before a large force of soldiers and armor move in and overwhelm the opposing force . Resistance is usually at a minimum, and casualties will normally be low unless fighting a stronger force, in which the Blitzkrieg should not be used. This takes the idea of stomtroopers from the First World War, and applies it on a larger scale. Essentials to a Blitzkrieg are Panzer tanks, a massive force of 150,00 men or more, and these soldiers need to be prepared with longer range weapons, also Machine guns and some prepared with close range weapons in case the enemy has not fallen until after the force is applied in the area. The soldiers need to be well conditioned and prepared to run long distance, this means a large supply of food and water will be needed, along with fuel for the Panzer tanks. Snipers will not be necessary as they might fall behind during the rush into the enemy location, for individual troop strategies, refer to the chapters on stormtroopers."

Joshua looked at the pages right after this chapter, he pulled out two papers, they weren't necessarily blueprints, just pages of paper with detailed descriptions of the MG42 and Panzer tank. He stared at the papers. Then looked up at the map he was still in front of. He turned to the generals and handed them the papers. He smirked as he saw their looks of disbelief.

"These Gentlemen, are the keys to your success, the Panzer tank was Germany's greatest tank, until the Tiger, however all you need to do is add a larger gun onto the design you see on the page. The MG42, able to spit out around 3,000 rounds per minute, you could put so many holes in someone you could see daylight through them. These weapons, gentlemen, along with the MP40 and KAR 98k, the weapons confiscated from me, you will see victory."

The generals all clapped, Azula gave Joshua an evil stare, which he didn't notice. He was too busy conversing with the generals about common strategy and improvements. She looked at her father who was still sitting like a statue, staring at the lieutenant. Joshua was now noticing the nasty look from Azula, and he quickly told a general he had to leave for a moment. Joshua made his way over to the princess.

"Is there something I can help you with princess?" He asked like she was being problematic. Azula simply shrugged, now acting indifferent.

"There's nothing wrong, I should just inform you, any sign that you have become too powerful, and we will stamp you out, am I clear?"

Joshua nodded. He didn't really make a problem did he?

"Princess Azula, mein flammenführer, I am sorry if I caused any problems. "

Azula didn't understand the title, but she didn't care. She proceeded to sit down, slowly, wincing in pain. Joshua wasn't surprised she was like that after what had happened last night.

Joshua went back to the generals and they talked more and more, it was less formal now, as if they were a group of people with a common interest in something. Azula was still watching him.

'He's too loyal, I need to find a break in him, somehow, some way.'

* * *

This chapter took me a whole school week to plan, so updates might take 7 days or more now, the other chapters I had planned out, also, I have been thinking, should I do the series in a book format (i.e. Book 1, Book 2) or should I keep it in one big story? Either way, expect an update in the next 2 weeks.


	6. Enjoy Yourself Pt1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, it is owned by its respective owner

TERMS TO KNOW: *…* (Translation)

* * *

Azula didn't sleep last night, she rarely did. She spent all night having seamstresses' make replicas of the German's uniforms; they were extremely accurate, right down to the shade of grey. The pins and medals were also replicated, and the caps and boots too. He would be pleased. Yes, that was what she wanted. He would be pleased, and then he would become friendly, and she could get inside his circle of trust, and then break him, break him like a twig. She looked into her mirror; wrinkles had formed under her eyes, which were red from staying up so late. She envied the lieutenant, who was snug in her bed. She hated being envious or jealous. Wiping her hand along the back of the front board of her table, she looked into the little drawer that popped out. Her pills and herbs looked like a jumbled mess; she didn't leave them like that did she? No, she must've, the lieutenant was too much of an idiot to find the drawer. She quickly took some green pills out of their small bag, and quickly popped them in her mouth; these were her waking up and staying up pills. They worked when they were supposed to, but she wouldn't need them if she didn't need to stay up for hours upon end. But she wasn't supposed to object, she was perfect, and perfect girls didn't object to their parents or lifestyles. She quickly swallowed her pills and shut the drawer. She probably wouldn't feel the rush until when she was going to go to bed. Azula simply sighed in disappointment and went into her bathroom. She looked around until she saw a robe to put on, she quickly undressed, but before grabbing the robe, she looked at her thighs, they were bruised and blistered. She knew this, but it was a reminder of what happened when she "Miscalculated." She would hit herself in the thighs repeatedly, and then burn them; it hurt, but that what she wanted for her imperfections. She felt tears build up in her eyes, and she quickly blinked to flush them out. She pulled up a chair, and sat down in it, then called out to one of her servants.

"Juri!" She quietly yelled. She wanted to be quiet, yet make sure somebody heard her.

Juri ran in, she was about a year or two older then Azula and she already knew the drill, she had a brush, a comb, and numerous other hair cleansing supplies in her hands. Azula didn't know, so she asked anyways.

"Fix my hair…" Azula spent the next few seconds choking on a word. It then came out quietly.

"_Please._" Juri smiled and quickly navigated herself over to the princess, she first removed her hair band, and carefully put it on the ground, it was shiny, with a fire nation symbol on it. Juri didn't care right now, she knew the princess was irritated, and not in the mood to be trifled with. She ran the brush through Azula's hair, then the comb, and did this silently for about a few minutes, then she decided to start a conversation.

"So, I hear this new boy is very interesting, are you finally interested in someone?" Juri asked, hoping to hear a normal girl, she should have stopped hoping years ago.

"No, he's just a pawn in my game." Azula responded.

"Oh, and what game would that be?" Juri asked near sarcastically.

Azula smirked.

"Life."

* * *

I'm sorry, but this was created as a little pass time as I finish the net chapter, which should be out in the coming weeks. You shouldn't review this; because it was created to make sure I kept my promise, and I suffered from writer's block, and I fell ill. This time there will be no due date, to make sure I don't do this again, so it might be a while.


End file.
